


Just Another Day

by White_Noise



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir takes no shit, Blood and Injury, Deep Space Discord, Gen, If you haven't fought a Klingon have you truly lived?, Mention Head Injuries, Quarks got trashed....again, You gotta do what you gotta do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Noise/pseuds/White_Noise
Summary: Not all of Doctor Bashir's patients can be handled in the same way. A bar fight at Quark's may just open up new insight into that.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Deep Space Discord Literary Universe





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when a group of DS9 fans decide to write themselves into their favorite universe a la 'Lower Decks'? You get the DSD crew. 
> 
> Please click the collection to enjoy the wacky adventures of DS9's unseen background characters, or enjoy this one off and my first offering to the DSD group.

The sickbay was a war zone. Nurses rushing from room to room, trying to prioritize the worst patients from the ones who had simply arrived to complain.

30 minutes ago, a major bar brawl had broken out at Quarks, a deal between a Dosi trader and several Klingons going bad when the Dosi couldn’t provide the promised goods. The Klingons had reacted in anger and before anyone could stop it, a full brawl had broken out. 

The Stations security team had immediately jumped in but someone had made the mistake of hitting Morn, who had immediately reacted. The damage done was going to cost Quark far more than just the day’s profits, that is, if Odo didn’t manage to pin the blame for the sour deal on him. 

Until the call had come in, Julian Bashir had been having a relaxing day. The medibays replicator had been playing up again. Not in any dangerous way but it had required a call out to Engineering. Chief O’Brien, having had other things to do, delegated the task to Lt. Savannah, one of Julian’s favorite people.

Savannah had been particularly cheerful as she had greeted Julian with a bear hug and got down to tearing apart the replicator, chatting away as she worked. 

Julian had smiled at that before going to his own work, just like any other day. He had been researching a new flu like strain which had been running rampant on a newly discovered planet in the Gamma Quadrant and was eager to get a look at a few of the samples Jadzia had grabbed when the Defiant had visited. 

The two had talked as they both worked, Savannah making a few jokes at Julian’s expense as she normally did. 

When the call had come over the Comm, both of them had been taken by surprise, Savannah paling at the implication. Julian knew how anxious Savannah could get and immediately excused her from her work, pointing to the back door of the sickbay where there was less chance she could get caught up in the chaos. 

Savannah had just stepped out the door when the first patient, the Dosi, had arrived, severely injured and carried in by two Bajorian officers from Odo’s Security Team. 

What had followed was a steady stream of patients. Some were under arrest, brought in to be treated before the security personnel took them down to the holding cells for interviews. Some were witnesses, Julian and his team having to work around one of the officers who was taking statements. Some were just innocent bystanders, caught up in the mess the fight caused. Julian saw Irena among them, getting her hand looked over, the holosuite companions normally calm face twisted in annoyance.

Julian had been dismayed to find several children including Hokya and Gann among the people brought in by security. Thankfully none of them were injured and had simply picked a very bad day to play hookie from their classroom. Julian had immediately sent a message to Robertson, altering them to their students whereabouts. The teacher had appeared, looking irritated and rounded up their students to the relief of the security officer assigned to keep the children safe and to Julian. Unfortunately, Julian had no time to talk to Robertson before the next patient had demanded his attention and could only nod in passing as the teacher had rounded up the kids and marched them out, grumbling under their breath. 

Julian had let it go, knowing he would get another opportunity to talk to Rob when they were free and sickbay wasn’t so crowded. 

After a few more hectic minutes, it started to quiet down. A few people were still being brought in but they were all bystanders now. All the involved parties and key witnesses already dealt with. 

That was why Julian was unprepared for a tiny ball of fury to march in, swearing under her breath. 

“Ahna?” He called, shocked. The Bajorian officer was looking slightly disheveled, her hair in disarray and a spot of blood on her cheek. Immediately, Julian had his tricorder out, intending to scan her for injuries. Ahna flinched and Julian stopped his approach, remembering how Ahna felt about male doctors. He looked around for one of his nurses, hoping that Jabara or Hortak were free to help. 

Ahna seemed to realise what he was doing and shook her head. 

“Not me.” She said. She turned as the sickbay door opened again, two more security officers entering. They were arguing loudly as they entered. One of them was a male Bajorian. He was fairly tall and loomed over the shorter officer who was female and in a Starfleet uniform. Well, Julian supposed it was Starfleet. Certainly the yellow shoulders were half covered in red. Red which could only be coming from the cut on the woman's head. 

“Bond! What happened?” Julian asked, horrified as the Starfleet officer grumbled under her breath, the male security officer crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Nothing happened. It’s find Doctor.” The security officer grumbled as both Ahna and the other officer rolled their eyes. Bond was known to be stubborn when outnumbered and was clearly feeling ganged up on. In one hand, Julian could see she was holding a red piece of cloth. A bar mat from Quarks. It was stained with blood. 

“It is most certainly not fine!” Julian said, rushing past Ahna to get a closer look at the cut on Bond’s forehead. The other Starfleet officer tried to wave him off. Unfortunately, she missed, slapping the air by Julian’s shoulder. 

“Dammit!” Bond growled as she missed a step, Ahna ducking forward to grab her shoulder and hold her steady. 

Julian looked over at Ahna who sighed. 

“Morn happened.” She said. “One of the Klingons fell into him and spilled his drink. Morn took offence and turned to throw a punch. Bond was right behind him, already tackling the Klingon and didn’t duck in time.”

Julian winced. Lurians were known for their strength and a hit from them could be devastating. 

“He only brushed me.” Bond protested as Julian grabbed her free arm, taking some of her weight. She was clearly showing signs of concussion and Julian didn’t like the colour she was turning. 

“Yes, and you fell over all by yourself. And the floor just happened to cushion your fall.’ Ahna grumbled. Julian shot her a look to quiet her before turning back to his patient.

“Of course.” Julian replied, more to sooth Bond than believe her as he and Ahna steered the woman to a private room and a biobed. 

Together they got the woman up onto the bed, Ahna pulling down the zip of her uniform and pulling the sticky, blood stained material off her shoulders. Immediately Bond tried to rise off the bed, muttering something about talking to Odo. 

Julian shook his head at her as he brushed aside some of her dark hair to get a better look at the cut. 

Even through the drying blood, he could tell that iIt was a few inches long but not that deep, nothing a quick scan with the dermal regenerator wouldn't fix. But Julian was still worried about the clear signs of concussion Bond was displaying. 

“Lie down!” Ahna ordered as Bond again attempted to escape the bed.

“You're not my dad!” Bond shot back, irritated. Another sign of concussion. 

“But I am your Doctor.” Julian replied. “And I order you to lie down.”

Finally Bond sank back down onto the bed, grumbling a few creative swears at him. Julian didn’t take it personally. Apart from Bond being known for her habitable swearing, Julian could guess the mixture of adrenaline from the fight and the on coming concussion were playing havoc with her thought process. 

He would wait for her to get back to herself before pulling her up for calling him a twatwaffle. 

Grabbing a cloth, Julian got to work, cleaning around the cut as best he could. It would do no one good if he healed the cut while there was dirt in it. 

“Now this is an important question Lieutenant. At any point, did you lose consciousness?”

“No!” Bond replied. 

“Yes!” Ahna shouted over her. Bond turned and hissed as it caused the cloth in Julian’s hand to scrape roughly over the cut.

“Liar!” She shot at Ahna who pulled a face at her. 

Julian grabbed her chin and pulled her face back towards him to continue his work. Bond was not the sort of patient who did well with light handling and Julian could already tell she was gearing up to be a nightmare patient if he didn’t work fast. 

“How long?” He asked, his question directed to Ahna as he finished up, throwing the blood stained cloth away. He grabbed the Dermal Regenerator. 

“Maybe 3 seconds.” Ahna replied. “She got up quickly after that. The Klingons were impressed, at least.”

On the bed, Bond muttered something. To Julian it sounded like “I don’t give a fuck what the Klingons think. They can shove it.”

“Why did it take so long to get her here?” Julian questioned as he ran the tool over the cut, watching as flesh stitched itself together. 

“You know Bond. She’s stubborn. First in the fight, last to get treated. She refused to go until Odo arrived and ordered her here.”

Julian nodded. It made sense. 

“Any other security officers hurt?” He asked as he finished up. He let go of Bond's chin and, taken by surprise, the security officer almost fell back onto the bed. Thankfully Julian was fast enough to grab her and lower her down so it was not a rough landing. 

“No.” Ahna replied. “Only civilians. And Quark’s pride. He lost a lot of stock in the fight.”

Julian gave a grim smile and reminded himself to avoid the bar for a few days. No doubt Quark would be looking for someone to vent about his lost profits to and Julian could not be bothered with that right now. 

Grabbing a hypospray, he turned to this patient. 

“This will help with the nausea and pain.” He said, pressing it against her neck. She pulled a face and tried to bat his hand away, missing. 

“Son of a bitch!” She growled.

“You have a mild concussion. Normally, I would keep you here under observation or 48 hours but I get the feeling you are already planning a jail break so I won’t bother.”

“Smart man.” Bond muttered as beside the bed, Ahna nodded in agreement. 

“For now, I am ordering you to rest. Constable Odo will be informed that you are not to work for the next two days.”

Bond pulled a face at that but Julian ignored her. 

“I hate to ask this of you but can you keep an eye on her? I will swing by her quarters at the end of my shift to check up on her but I would be happier knowing someone else is also keeping a lookout for her.”

Ahna nodded and smiled. 

“Of course.”She replied as Bond finally managed to climb off the bed. At least she didn’t wobble this time and seemed to be regaining her sense of balance. 

“We done?” She asked, grabbing the bloodied sleeves of her jumpsuit and tying then around her waist to keep it from sliding down. 

Julian nodded, eyeing Ahna who nodded her consent. 

“Awesome. I have a report to do.” Bond muttered, turning. She was still a little unsure on her feet, Ahna grabbing her to help her out. 

“You have two days to sort it out.” Ahna stated. “In the meantime, let's get something to eat and work on that proposition for Sisko about the family violence task force we were talking about the other day.”

“I don’t understand why there aren’t protocols already in place.” Bond groaned as the two headed out the door. “I mean, we have so many families onboard and with the different cultures and aspects of spousal violence, we need something in place ASAP…” The door slammed shut, cutting off the rest of Bond’s rant. 

Shaking his head, Julian couldn’t help but smile as he turned to begin cleaning away his equipment. 

Those two were fiery women and the Prophets help anyone who got in their paths. 

\-------

It was two days later, early into the evening and Julian was deep into dissecting a medical text when a sharp knock caught him off guard. 

Looking up from his desk, he was surprised to see Lieutenant Bond standing at the door to his office, a package under her arm.

Just behind her, Ahna stood, an amused look on her face and through the window into the Sickbay, Julian could see both Robertson and Avie, the young Veldorian talking animatedly to the school teacher who was smiling and looking relaxed. 

“Have you got a minute Doctor?” Bond asked. She stepped forward and Julian suddenly smelt a strong wave of smoke. He immediately jumped to his feet.

“Are you alright?” He asked, alarmed. Normally that smell was only associated with the Engineering crew and generally it didn’t mean anything good. 

“I’m fine. We all are.” Bond replied, still smiling. On closer inspection, Julian could see some grey powder on her uniform. Soot. 

He glanced over at Ahna who had turned and was walking to Rob. Both of them also had scatterings of soot on them and Avie was covered. 

“What have you been doing?” He asked, unsure. No one looked injured. In fact, if Avie’s smile was anything to go by, she was having a lot of fun. 

“I took Rob and Avie to the holodeck. Rob needed to get back in touch with their cultural heritage and I thought it was a good idea to bring Avie. Ahna also came with us. Mostly to tease but I know she secretly had fun”

Behind her, Ahna, who was clearly eavesdropping, rolled her eyes.

“Cultural heritage?” Julian asked. He sometimes forgot that Bond and Rob came from the same country back on Earth.

“Yep. We went camping and did a campfire cookout.” Bond replied. 

Well, that explained the smell of smoke. 

“Oh.” Julian said. That still didn’t explain why they were all in sickbay. 

“Anyway, I was thinking back to a few days ago. I wasn’t the easiest patient for you and I had no right to swear at you so this is to apologise.” She thrust the package towards Julian who took it, surprised. 

“I was teaching Avie the recipe and well….This is for you. It’s the least burnt one. That girl has way too much fun around open flames.” Bond shook her head, laughing at her own comment.

Slowly, Julian opened the package to reveal a round, golden coloured loaf. 

“It’s Damper.” Bond added helpfully. “A sort of soda bread. I remembered how a few months back, you mentioned your sourdough and well….it's not quite the same but this is a lot harder to kill. Hell, Avie and Rob set it on fire and it's still good.”

Julian couldn’t help the slight smile at the gift. 

“Well, thank you Lieutenant.” He said, wrapping the loaf back up to keep it safe.

“No. Thank you for looking after us Doctor. I know we don’t tend to say it enough but you are amazing.” the younger officer replied warmly. She turned to leave and then a thought struck her. 

“Oh, and you are invited to the next campfire night.” She added. “Along with the rest of the senior staff. I want to see how many Irish jokes I can throw at O’Brien.”

Julian nodded. That did sound like fun. 

Bond nodded and turned to the little group accompanying her. Avie, one hand holding onto Robertson, immediately pulled forward and grabbed at Bond. The Lieutenant happily taking the child’s free hand in her own, her other hand grabbing Ahna’s shoulder to steer the Bajorian away. 

The group left the sickbay, happily talking amongst themselves. 

Placing the loaf on his desk, Julian lowered himself back into his seat. He looked at the bread and couldn’t help but smile again. 

A campfire cookout actually sounded like a lot of fun.


End file.
